


Wishes, kisses, and everything in between

by Bisexualpumkinqueen88



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualpumkinqueen88/pseuds/Bisexualpumkinqueen88
Summary: Michael wasn't actually expecting a genie to show up when he rubbed a lamp, and he definitely wasn't expecting it to look like Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael wouldn't exactly describe himself as a skeptic, he was an alien for crying out loud so he figured anything could be possible. However a magical genie that could grant any wish someone had seemed a bit far fetched to him. But when a particularly shiny and pristine looking lamp that looked straight out of Aladdin caught his eye from one of the windows of a local shop he thought 'Why the hell not?' and bought it.

Once he brought it back to his airstream he figured he'd give it a genuine try and so he rubbed it and waited but nothing happened so he blew on it some and tried it again but still nothing happened. He couldn't say he was surprised though still felt slight disappointment and was about to leave to do some work in his bunker when the lamp started glowing bright red and started to shake a little. Michael reached for the lamp but before he could touch it a thick smoke started coming out of it and wrapped around Michael he couldn't see anything then just as quickly as it started everything stopped. The smoke was gone, the lamp wasn't glowing or shaking, everything seemed normal with it still. 

Michael picked it up, rubbed it again, and nothing happened. He groaned in frustration and thought about throwing it when a voice from behind stopped him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Michael."

Michael turned around to see Alex standing behind him except... except no, this couldn't be Alex. It looked just like him except he had on tight dark jeans, he was wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, and his hair was messy and slightly spiked. What was the real give away this wasn't Alex though was his eyes. Michael loved Alex's eyes, they were soft and sincere and just the slightest bit guarded but for good reasons. Whoever this was had sharp, calculating eyes with a hint of something dangerous in them. It made Michael uneasy, which is something he never felt around Alex. 

"Who are you? Why do you look like Alex?"

He got a laugh in response, it wasn't a laugh Michael was used to hearing, it had a certain edge to it and everything in Michael's body was telling him something was seriously wrong here. The thing with Alex's face tilted their head and smirked at Michael. 

"I am the one you summoned, I took on what I saw from you to be your preferred appearance for me."

Michael blinked in confusion as whoever this was watched him with barely contained amusement and gestured to the lamp. Realization hit Michael and he looked from the lamp to the Alex imposter. 

"No fucking way." He got another laugh and this time it sounded almost normal.. almost. "Shit, this is for real then... do you have a name?"

The genie tilted his head in thought before giving a slight nod. "Many different people call me many different names. You may call me Gen if you like." 

"Right, Gen. Okay. So what now, I get three wishes or something?" Again Gen laughed. "Oh Michael, you're quite amusing. No that's not how this works. I am to stay with you and grant you your hearts desires until you have all you could ever want."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, from the moment you first rubbed the lamp we became connected, it's how I knew to take on this form." 

Michael nodded slowly as he processed that. He was talking to a genie, one that looked and sounded just like Alex and yet was so obviously not Alex. 

"Alright, so what are the rules here? I'm assuming there's some limitations?" Gen nodded. "I can not affect the inner workings of another person's mind, or to put it simply, free will is untouchable and unstoppable. I also can not resurrect the dead." 

"What about Max? He's not dead, not really. He's just.. in a coma I guess. But he's still with us I can feel him still and so can Isobel." Gen closed his eyes briefly before giving a short sharp nod. 

"Yes I believe I can help with that. I take it that will be your first wish for me?" Michael nodded instantly. "Very well, let us go awaken your brother then. Oh and keep in mind, you are the only one that can see or hear me." Michael nodded in understanding and left the airstream, got in his truck, and drove to the cave where Max was being kept in his pod. 

Once Michael got Max out of the pod he looked at Gen. "So how does this work? I just wish to have Max awake and normal and it happens?" Gen was already crouched next to Max's body and holding his hands over him, Gen's hands began glowing a bright yellow as they hovered over Max. Then after maybe a minute Gen was standing again and suddenly Max sat up gasping for air and looking around until his eyes found Michael. 

"Michael?" His voice came out as a raw whisper and Michael didn't even try contain the sob that broke from him as he dropped to his knees pulling Max into a hug. Over Max's shoulder he saw Gen watching them with a soft smile and it was the most he had looked like Alex. Michael gave a teary smile and mouthed a quick thank you before turning attention back to Max. 

"I'm going to call Isobel and Liz. You gonna be alright while I step outside? I won't get signal in here." Max gave a shaky nod and Michael left the cave to make calls.

Before he started calling anyone Gen appeared in front of him. "I feel now is as good a time as any to inform you you must keep me a secret. Should you tell anyone the truth about me I would disappear from you forever."

"Great, more secrets. Fine whatever it's not like lying about things is something new to me." Gen nodded and faded away as Michael started making calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael spent half the day trying to explain what happened with Max to Liz, Isobel, and Kyle. Michael still didn't like Kyle much but he was glad he was there too so they could make sure everything was okay with Max. Michael told them he had just gotten a feeling that Max was going to wake up. He wasn't sure if any of them believed him, he was pretty sure Isobel didn't. But Max was awake and that's what matters right now so they didn't press him on things much yet. 

They had all gone back to Max's place except for Michael. He was still reeling from everything that just happened and needed to clear his head a bit. Michael drove to the Crashdown after realizing it'd been a while since he had actually had anything to eat and when he went inside he nearly ran into Alex who was on his way out. 

"Shit! Sorry Alex, are you alright?"

Alex nodded quickly. "I'm fine, I heard about Max and was going to head over there." 

Michael nodded at that and tried to think of something else to say. It had been hard working towards being friends with Alex, especially after Michael had left him waiting while he went to Maria, but they'd made it start to finally work and could actually be around each other without fighting or fucking all the time. They could talk now, and though they were working on friendship Michael held onto the hope of it becoming more.

"Yeah, Kyle said he was going to call you." Alex nodded but paused before leaving. "Are you doing okay, Guerin?"

"Yeah, I mean it's been... a lot, you know? But Max is back so things are good." Alex looked at him a few more seconds before nodding and leaving while Michael sat at booth. Rosa already had his food ready, she knew his usual and saw him coming in and then she took a seat across from him. 

"What's up kid?" Michael snorted and shook his head at that. He'd tried to get her to stop calling him that now that she was visually younger than him but it just made her call him kid even more.

"What's up with you, living dead girl?" Rosa rolled her eyes and they shared a laugh before Michael got serious. "Really, Rosa, how are you holding up?" Rosa shrugged as she stole one of Michael's fries.

"It's been okay, nice to know that after ten years this town didn't get anymore tolerate or accepting." Michael nodded. "Yeah, definitely refreshing to know if you want to be yourself around here someone's going to have a problem with it." They both laughed again shortly and shared the food in comfortable silence. Michael liked Rosa, they hadn't known each other that well when he was in school but since she was brought back to life they somehow bonded rather quickly. 

Michael gave her a quick hug before going back to his truck and once he closed the door Gen appeared in the passenger seat making Michael jump.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that shit."

There was a small smile playing across Gen's face. 

"I prefer if you just continue calling me Gen. And as I already informed you we share a connection, perhaps if you learned to focus yourself more I could not surprise you so easily."

"What you mean I could sense you or something?" 

"Perhaps. Now then, what is it you'd like to wish for next? My powers are at your disposal."

There was a certain glint in Gen's eyes that looked mischievous and it was in those moments that Michael almost couldn't recognize Gen's face even if it was Alex's face he had. It wasn't the playful or excited mischief Alex could get, this was something more mysterious, more dangerous. Michael really wasn't sure if he should trust Gen but he brought Max back like he said he would and Michael did have something else he wanted. 

Michael parked in the visitors parking lot for the assisted living home and looked to Gen. 

"My friend's mother is in there. She started losing her memory and her thoughts get real scrambled. Sometimes doesn't even recognize her own daughter. Can you.. can you fix it?"

Gen looked at Michael for several minutes before answering. " You are... an interesting being Michael. Two wishes and neither benefit you more than it does others."

"Taking care of my family benefits me greatly. So, can you help or not?"

"I do not know. I have never attempted to heal an ailment of the mind. I can attempt it now." 

Michael took a minute to think about it. He didn't like it wasn't a guaranteed thing. "What if it doesn't work? It wouldn't cause any extra damage would it?" 

Gen was shaking his head before Michael finished asking his question. "I take great care in what I do Michael, if it does not work then nothing changes, no harm will come from it."

Michael nodded and released a deep breath making up his mind. "Good. Then, I wish Mimi DeLuca's mind was healed. I wish she wasn't sick anymore." 

"Then it shall be done. Let us make our way to her." 

They got in and found Mimi pretty quickly. Maria had added Michael to the visitors list for her mom a couple months back and he was grateful that even though their relationship hadn't worked out he was still welcome to visit Mimi. Gen walked behind the chair Mimi was sitting at and placed his hands near both sides of her head as his hands began to glow a light blue and he closed his eyes in concentration. 

A few minutes passed and once Gen was done Mimi was slumped over asleep. Gen walked next to Michael and talked while they made their way back to the truck. 

"She will need rest, I will not know if this worked or not until she is awake again." Michael nodded trying to push down the nervousness he felt. Worst case scenario nothing changes for her, he could live with that. He had to try though, and hope for the best. 

Michael pulled into the junkyard and got ready for bed as soon as he entered his airstream. It had been a long day and he was exhausted, he was pretty sure he was asleep before his head even touched his pillow. 

He woke to the sound of Liz calling him, he saw it was barely seven in the morning and groaned before answering. Liz was talking before he could even ask what was going on.

"Michael, you need to get to Max's right away something's happened." Michael jumped up immediately. "What do you mean? Is he-" 

"He's okay. We think... we think he's human."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz filled Michael in on how Max's blood looked human and they were going do more tests and Michael hung up after telling Liz he'd be there soon. He was so angry he was practically shaking and some nearby glasses shattered while he tried to control his rage. Gen appeared next to Michael.

Michael didn't look over at him. "What the hell happened to Max?" Gen took a few minutes before answering, maybe giving Michael a chance to calm down before they had this conversation. "You said you wanted him awake and normal. And so he is."

Michael jumped up shaking his head. "I meant I wanted him to be ok, make sure nearly dying didn't mess with him any. You twisted my words." 

Gen held his hands out in innocence. "I did nothing of the sort, Michael. If you didn't want him to be normal you never should of used that word. Perhaps you will be more careful with how you phrase things now."

"I want Max to be an alien again. Give him his powers back." Gen raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you certain you want to do that?" Michael ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and Gen spoke again before Michael could. 

"I understand your frustration. Though I would like to make it clear this was not entirely my doing. I enforce the wishes made but magic can have a mind if it's own. In many cases I have little control of how a wish is actually fulfilled."

"And you thought it'd be a great idea not to tell me that ahead of time? Thanks a lot."

Gen made a gesture with his arm like he was reaching for Michael and Michael flinched back from him. "I have to go see Max, and figure out how to fix this."

There was a flash of.. something that passed over Gen's face though it was gone before Michael could figure what it was and Gen disappeared before he could ask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael entered Max's house and Liz walked over to him. "He's still okay, handling this pretty well actually. I have to head to the lab and run more tests but I didn't want to leave him alone right now." Michael nodded and Liz paused at door before leaving.

"Isobel is taking this pretty hard, she's worried about Max and she can't feel him right now... Kyle's watching her right now." Michael nodded again and made a mental note to check on Isobel himself soon and sat next to where Max was on the couch.

"So, what's it like getting everything you've ever wanted?"

"Michael.." Max sighed and it sounded tired, he probably had to hear something similar from Isobel. Michael smiled lightly at Max though it wasn't a joke, all Max ever wanted was to live a normal life and Michael wondered briefly if Max somehow ended up with a genie too.

"I'm just saying this isn't exactly a good thing. Especially not for Isobel."

"You think I don't know that Michael?"

Michael shook his head lightly. "No Max, I think you know it. I don't think you care." 

"Of course I care Michael. I'm not sure what you want from me right now."

"I want you to listen! You said that we speak to each other but we haven't talked in years. So let's fucking talk." Max shrugged his shoulders with a sigh but didn't interrupt as Michael spoke again. 

"I think you are selfish. You're happy to possibly be human even though we don't know what it actually means and it's having a big impact on Iz, you're excited and hoping it's gonna stick. You don't care how Iz, or myself, or anyone else feels Max, you hardly ever have and it's a problem." 

Max clenched his teeth together clearly unhappy with how the conversation was going but Michael didn't care. He had a lot to say and he was saying it here and now. 

"When you saved Liz and told her our secret you didn't even ask how we felt about it. You said you were going to do it and we had to just deal with that. And yet if it had been Isobel or god forbid me that wanted to tell someone you would never have forgiven us."

Max was shaking his head now. "I would have."

"No, you would have forgiven Isobel, eventually, not me. If I had told Alex about us first you never would of been okay with that. You've never been okay with any of my choices Max, and I'm not saying I've made great choices but it's not your job to judge me for that. And oh, yeah, should we just forget that fact you healed my hand when I asked you not to? I fucking begged you Max but you like always didn't listen. You are always on your high horse looking down at the rest of us and I'm tired of it. Now you might be human, and you get to be happy and normal forget about the rest of us. Congratulations." 

Max started at Michael with a stunned look on his face and it looked like tears might be forming in his eyes.

"Michael.. I can not make up for how I've been. I can only try to be better moving forward, I know that if I'm human it's not going to be all good. I know you and Isobel are worried. I'm sorry if I don't seem to care, I do care." 

"Maybe just try including your family in things more. You have people who care about you Max. Your decisions don't affect you alone."

Max nodded in understanding Michael patted him on the shoulder when his phone vibrated and he saw he had a text from Kyle.

'Need you to come over, now.'

'Your place or mine, Valenti?'

'Isobel's.' 

Michael sighed and looked at Max. Liz didn't want him left alone but Michael had to leave he sent a quick text to Alex.

'Feel like babysitting Max a while? I'm needed elsewhere.'

'I'll be there soon.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks needed, Guerin. But you're welcome.'

Michael smiled lightly then let Max know Alex was going to watch him a while. And once Alex showed up Michael hurried to Isobel's.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kyle motioned to Isobel who was stretched out on the couch eyes closed apparently sleeping and Michael raised an eyebrow at Kyle in question.

"She isn't waking up, she completely unresponsive, has been for a while." Michael's eyes widened in panic as he hurried to Isobel's side. She felt cold which definitely wasn't a good sign but at least she was still breathing.

Michael suddenly had an idea and went into the bathroom for privacy away from Kyle and closed his eyes trying to call Gen to him.

"Yes?" Micheal opened his eyes and saw in the mirror Gen was behind him. "What's wrong with Isobel? Do you know?"

Gen nodded. "Seems the lack of connection from Max combined with the shock of him being alive and well so suddenly has sent her into a rather deep sleep."

Michael turned to face Gen and was instantly aware of how close they actually were with no way to put extra space between them. Another flash of emotion passed over Gen's face but Michael didn't have time try to decipher what it meant right now. 

"So, you can wake her right? If I wish it? No tricks though, I want her to be herself and still be an alien." Gen nodded in understanding and disappeared to grant the wish while Michael stayed in the bathroom a few more minutes. There was a shout from the living room and Michael hurried out to see what was wrong and froze as soon as he saw Isobel. She was awake and Michael still felt the connection with her so she was still alien but now she had green colored skin. Michael was pretty sure he was starting to hate Gen.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael wasn't sure how much time passed while he stared at Isobel and after a quick glance at Kyle, Michael saw he was doing the same mouth slightly opened in shock. Isobel was staring at herself in a mirror mumbling to herself shaking her head and Michael forced his legs to start moving so he could be closer to her before she became hysterical though he had a feeling that was unavoidable given the current situation. Michael say next to Isobel and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Iz, it's going to be alright, well figure this out."

Isobel turned a furious look on Michael but he didn't even flinch, he'd expected it.

"I am green, Michael. Nothing about this okay. How did this happen?" Michael gave a small shrug not wanting to lie but knowing he couldn't tell the truth. Isobel looked at Kyle and pointed at him. "I was with you this whole time, what happened?" Kyle opened and closed his mouth a couple times then looked to Michael for help who just shrugged again.

Isobel sneered are Kyle. "I'm not some kind of freak show. Stop looking at me like that." Kyle immediately looked away and Michael sighed.

"Valenti, call Liz and tell her she needs to get back to Max's. I'll take Isobel there and we can try to figure this out." Isobel looked at Michael like he has said something crazy.

"Michael, I can't not be seen in public like this."

"You won't be. We're going straight to Max's, no one else is going to see you between here and there."

Isobel looked like she wanted to argue but then stated quiet and gave a short nod. Kyle was already on the phone with Liz when Michael and Isobel left.

Once they were at Max's again Michael ran inside first to talk to Max and Alex while Isobel waited in the truck still. 

"Hey, right, so... slight problem... Isobel is green now." Alex and Max both stared at Michael blinking a couple of times.

"Michael, what do you mean Isobel is green?" Max voice can he out as a whisper Michael felt bad for pulling on more problems. "He means exactly what he said. I'm green." 

All three men looked to see where Isobel had walked in and Max's jaw dropped at the sight of her while Alex's eyes just widened slightly. Isobel sat next to Max with a sour look on her face. It was almost funny, Michael probably would of laughed if he wasn't technically the reason this all happened in the first place.

"Look, I know things seem kind of bad right now but it'll all be ok. I promise." Isobel shook her head with a slight glare. "You can't promise anything Michael, we don't even know why this is all happening."

Michael bit the inside of his cheek to stop from saying that yes, he did in fact know why this was happening. He ran a hand through his curls with a sigh. What he really needed was a drink. He had cut back on both acetone and alcohol a lot but desperate times called for desperate measures. He must of had a certain look on his face because suddenly Alex was pulling him to the kitchen turned to him with his 'we need to talk' face. 

"Alright Guerin, spill." Michael furrowed brow at that and Alex raised an eyebrow. "I know you, I know when you have something you're not saying so what it is?" Michael shook his head as he stepped closer to Alex. "Did you think maybe I'm just worried about what's going on with everyone right now? First Max, now Iz, what if something happens to you next?" 

Alex's face softened slightly but he still was watching Michael like he was waiting for something else. Michael stepped closer again.

"I know we've been working on just being friends but... All this weird stuff is happening now and I really think.. I'd like if we could just-"

"Okay." 

Michael blinked a couple times. "Okay?"

Alex smiled sweetly nodded. "When I said I wanted to be friends I meant I wanted get to know you better, I wanted us to talk more. We were never going to stay just friends, Guerin." 

The smile Michael gave in return seemed to make the run even brighter. Michael leaned in closer but before they could kiss Liz ran in with wide tired looking eyes. Michael pointed her towards the living room and she hurried there without saying anything. Alex pulled back slightly.

"She might need our help.. to be continued?" Michael nodded enthusiastically and went to follow Alex but his office rang and he looked to see Maria was calling so he motioned to Alex he'd be there in a minute.

Liz, Alex, Max, and Isobel were all talking trying to figure out what was going on when they heard Michael shout from the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch!" They all hurried to see him pulling on his hair in frustration.

"Apparently Mimi DeLuca is a fucking mind reader now. I've got to go talk to Maria you all stay here and see what you come up with."

Alex reached out and placed a hand on Michael's arm. "I'll go with you. Liz can handle things here." 

Michael nodded and they left while Liz turned to Max and Isobel to try to figure out how to reverse things.


End file.
